Niji
by Heyra
Summary: [Kaka/Fem!Obi] Maito Gai was busy training in the Forest of Death. Why is he training you asked? Because he wants to surpass his rival, Hatake Kakashi, and impress his (hopefully) future lover, Uchiha Obiko! But his training and thoughts of marriage was interrupted when an oddly dressed man appeared out of nowhere right above him... Wait, Is he Obiko's long lost twin brother?
1. The Time Obito Showed Up

**Author's Note: Like most amateur writers' comments on their own stories in ff, let me just warn you that I'm a beginner and this is my first fan fiction. There would be spelling mistakes, awkward sentences and since English is not my first language, cringe-worthy grammar issues. **

**Hope it's not too troublesome to read. **

**In another note, this was made for fun. Do not take it too seriously. If there are any facts that wasn't right, feel free to comment on it, but please, don't loose your nuts over it. Like I said, this is just for entertainment. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em> I see it now…<em>

Obiko Uchiha stood in the streets of Konoha, looking up at the Hokage Monument with a thought of being one. If she someday turns into a hokage, every bully, every relative and every person who misjudged and mistreated her would finally respect the dead last as a person and not just the "black sheep" of the Uchiha clan.

* * *

><p><em>Without anyone else…<em>

Kids at her age wouldn't want to play with her because she came from a feared elite family. It doesn't help the fact that the Uchiha clan is known to be stuck up and ignorant pric-erm… people. Kami, she really hates her own clan sometimes. Her own last name is going to be the death of Obiko.

Kids with the same blood wouldn't want to play with her because she was, and she quoted, "pathetic excuse of an Uchiha kunoichi wannabe", a "loser who couldn't even balance on her own two feet" and the least harsh, "idiot".

She really is alone in this cruel world.

It's always Obiko versus the world with nothing but her orange goggles, twin black ponytails swinging at her shoulders and bright fake smile plastered at her face. That is until a rock hit her head and a brown haired girl went up to apologize. The girl easily became her friend and at that moment she wasn't alone anymore, she had Rin.

Who would have thought a bleeding bump on her head would change her life forever?

* * *

><p><em>I'll soar high towards this sky full of rainbows…<em>

Obiko and Rin were playing at the park when she declared her life goal. Rin smiled, cheered and promised to support her. It was one of the best days of her entire life.

* * *

><p><em>But even after the end of time, we won't reach it…<em>

She was always late for everything. Whether it was her classes, exams, training, skills, and friendship (her and Bakakashi was really good on their teamwork, too bad she only figured it out at the last minute), she was always late no matter what. But she never regretted it. Why you ask? Well, this is why: she was late for her classes? There was a cat stuck on the tree. She was late for training? She helped an old lady with her bags. Her skills were pathetic until that day at the Kannabi Bridge? At least it came to her on time to kick some ass and save the jerk before he's Kakashi sandwich.

Of course, if her reaction time came to her earlier, she would have been with her teammates right now nursing an injury while being coddled by Rin instead of being stuck in a cave with her supposedly dead female ancestor and a couple of tree shit clones. Nevertheless, she still didn't feel remorse about any of it all because in Obiko Uchiha's eyes, they were just anchors to hold you down from your dreams.

This time though, this she truly _regrets_.

Twisted tree roots and blood covering most of the area. Countless limbs and tidbits decorated the field, some are not recognizable anymore, some are displayed like vines and branches from the tree roots and some are still whole with lacerations and piece of clothing. In the middle of it all is a giant blood puddle. In there, Obiko Uchiha stood. Her arms are full with what was once her self-declared sister who is sporting a hole in her chest. While Obiko cried for the life of her most loved one, she couldn't help but thought what if she was early this time.

* * *

><p><em>The same day keeps coming back to me…<em>

Obiko woke up with sweat on her forehead and back.

"Obiko, what's the matter?" The silver haired teen asked her from the floor as he sat up.

It took a minute before she can talk again and pull herself together but when she was about to reply, she noticed her cheeks was wet and her throat was dry. Kakashi quickly stood from the floor he was sleeping on and sat beside Obiko's bed. He admits he isn't good with comforting people but after a year filled with guilt from the Kannabi incident and another two years from the Rin incident, he really hated seeing Obiko like this. It's not good for the both of them.

"Shh, it's okay." Kakashi said while hugging the petite Uchiha on his arms. He closed his eyes as the girl started using his back as something to pound on and his shoulders to muffle her angry howl.

"Obiko, it's alright." He lied again, but sometimes a lie can be the answer to someone's doubts.

* * *

><p><em>What I'm chasing is a future crafted by myself…<em>

Five years has passed since the incident, Obiko sat beside Rin's grave. While sitting, she reflected on many what if's. What if she gave in on Mada's plans? What if she left Kakashi alone on that blood puddle? What if she was still dead to Konoha? Then all of those thoughts vanished when a silver haired jounin grabbed her from the back, held her bridal style and carried her towards Minato's house.

"Bakakashi put me down…"

"Or what?"

"Or I'll burn all of your Icha Icha collection…"

Her feet quickly made contact with the ground.

* * *

><p><em>For someone yet again...<em>

"Kakashi…"

"Hm?"

"I think I love you."

Kakashi's Icha Icha book fell from his hand as he stares wide-eyed at Obiko.

* * *

><p><em>I understand now…<em>

Obiko and Kakashi were walking with their hands laced together. Spectators who saw the new couple were surprised. The Third Hokage who saw them from his window chuckled. Gai got to his knees and shed youthful tears like a river. Finally, their friends shouted "It's about damn time!" in an exasperated manner.

* * *

><p><em>That everything is pointless the way they are now…<em>

"… mission is a success and the masked woman who is posing as Mada Uchiha has been caught and killed, sir."

"Thank you for the report Anbu Cat, you may now leave."

The Anbu disappeared from the shadows just in time as the Sharingan duo came in from the window. "Minato-sensei, I heard the news. Is it true?" A female jounin with black hair tied in pigtails questioned as she stood in front of the Fourth Hokage. The silver haired jounin by her side just stared and waited for a confirmation.

"You heard it right, Obiko. And I must say I'm sorry for doubting you. Mada Uchiha was still alive as you said and she was indeed trying to create a clone army. It's a good thing I followed your advice to wait a few more years before we attacked. You were right about the fact that she was getting weaker by the day. We easily dispatched her and the Zetsu clones." There was a moment of hesitation. "But the Anbu told me a black Zetsu clone escaped from their grasp."

Obiko was confused. "A black Zetsu?"

"Yes…. Why? Is there something wrong?"

"Last time I was there, all of the clones were white."

"… I see."

* * *

><p><em>Would you believe in your "self of tomorrow" if it appeared before your eyes?<em>

_I've found it…_

In another reality, Obito is fighting with Kakashi on the battlefield. As the two clashes, both were planning on using Kamui. The other wants to teleport to surprise the enemy while the other wants to attack using the black hole. Both sharingans has been activated and Kakashi's black hole merged with Obito's eye while it was still performing its own technique. There was a rippling sound and a flash of light. A moment has passed and Obito was never to be seen on the battlefield and if one has an access to the pocket dimension, not even on the Kamui.

* * *

><p><em>This place I must go…<em>

"Rin…"

* * *

><p><em>To the future that awaits on the other side of the rainbow…<em>

Maito Gai, now in his twenties, was busy training in the Forest of Death. Why is he training you asked? Because he can! And most importantly, he wants to surpass his rival, Hatake Kakashi, and impress his youthful (_hopefully_) future lover, Uchiha Obiko, of course! But his training and thoughts of marriage was interrupted when an oddly dressed man appeared out of nowhere right above him while he was performing a jump kick…

I think we all know what happens next but if you want more details, the last thing Gai thought before he was knocked out was 'what a comfy butt'.

* * *

><p><strong>Was that good or meh? <strong>

**If you're still interested, every update days would be either Fridays or Sundays. If both days passed by without any updates, the explanation would be my lousy schedule and/or my teacher's insistence on creating more projects for us to code (I'm an IT college student).**

**If you read my author's note, you'd know English is not my first language. Can someone please be my beta? ** **I'm new here in ff by the way. **


	2. The Time Kakashi Thought of Marriage

**Author's Note**

**Ugh, it's been a busy month for me so sorry for the readers of my stories. I'll try updating more.**

* * *

><p>Kami must hate him pretty badly. His legs ache, his arms hurt, his neck is stiff, and his whole body seems to be in pain, even the lower region, if you get the drift. But what's worst was not his body that was protesting to his every move, what's worst was the fact that a face full of Maito Gai was just inches away from his own when he woke up.<p>

It is official, Kami really does hate him.

When he was kid, if somebody told him there was an S-ranked criminal, who caused the Fourth Shinobi War and all kinds of shit, shrieked at the sheer sight of Gai, he would have told the person to shove it where the sun don't shine because he doesn't believe what the other just said. Now though, he doubts he could even look the other person straight in the eye.

After he let out the very manly scream, Gai apologize for being 'not youthful' for scaring his guest. The Green Beast then continued to a speech full of 'motivation' and 'spring', asking him if he would like to join his daily training.

Obito knew that his mind always had a loose screw, but he's not that crazy enough yet to join whatever routine the other ninja thought of. His mind is scarred enough, thank you.

* * *

><p>Obiko Uchiha worships sweets. It was the fact that would always be a fact wherever she goes. But her most favorite recently is the sweetly goodness the newly opened shop sells: Dango. Sweet, luscious, delightful, food of the Gods kind of dango that'll would make everyone's mouth water and knees shake. It was that delicious.<p>

Today she's going on her weekly dango visits. When she entered her new favored shop though, she saw her. It was Anko Mitarashi, her dango nemesis.

Shit's about to get real.

* * *

><p>Kakashi Hatake always woke up late. If one of his jounin co-workers asks him why, he would answer with "Oh, you know, couple's stuff, bed, if you know what I mean" with a matching eyebrow wiggle. But if somebody asks Obiko why, she would answer with "He was reading porn all night" in a monotonous voice and with a matching scowl.<p>

So Kakashi woke up late again this morning. And no, this time he wasn't reading Icha Icha all night. This time he was awake, sitting in his bed, staring at his new lover, Obiko.

Okay, so that came out stalker-ish and obsessive-ish, but the real reason why he was staring at her in the first place was because he was wondering. Would the Uchiha say yes if the big question pops out?

Of course, there is only one way to find out.

He does not think he is ready for that though.

* * *

><p>Gai would not shut up, Obito thought. But in order to not look suspicious, despite you know, he's still wearing his war costume and his other sleeve is torn off. And if he was in Gai's position he would have attacked the intruder already instead of labeling him a 'guest' (fortunately, Gai is not him). He would have to look friendly and open.<p>

He is definitely sure though that his fake smile was the fakest smile in history and Gai still doesn't have a slight clue about it.

He's really lucky Gai isn't him or some other jounin.

While the Green Beast of Konoha was still yapping away, Obito let his thoughts wander around the last thing he remembers before he was suddenly transported into Konoha. So there was Kabuto with Edo Tensei, they split up and Obito took all the jinjuuriki's hosts to battle Naruto, don't forget the part where Kakashi, Naruto and Bee broke his mask, then the whole "OMG Obito" revelation. And then lastly, he opened up his Kamui to try and ambush Kakashi. Only, at the same time, Kakashi thought it was a good idea to use his own Kamui also, making the two space and time holes meet in his face.

In Obito's theory, that caused the fabric of reality to get ripped apart and send him either in the past or in the future of his timeline, or if he's wrong, it either decided to 'screw it' and send him randomly elsewhere. But as his thoughts slowly getting to the conclusion, his attention drifted to Gai's appearance. He suddenly looks way younger than what he saw in the middle of the battlefield. Past it is.

* * *

><p>The day was bright and shining. The clouds are white and the sky was the lightest of blue. The critters climb around from three to three and the birds are chirping away on their merry little world. In other words, it's a good day today, but that doesn't mean everyone was cheerful and happy.<p>

Kakashi stood in front of Rin's grave. From other people's point of view, the Scarecrow was calm and collected, hand in his pockets and body all slouched. He was the very definition of 'chillaxing'.

In Kakashi's point of view though, he was freaking the fuck out.

"Rin, I don't know what to do. Should I ask her tomorrow or next week? Should I even ask her the question? I mean, I did a lot of things to her back then. Not nice things you know? ...Of course you know, you were there." He muttered the last bit. "Anyway, I don't think I deserve her after all the crap I've given to her. Also, I was wondering if you could give me a sign. What would you think of me if I just drop it and never ask her the question?"

One of the birds earlier flew past him and gave him a slight piece of 'blessing' on his shoulder. Kakashi eyed the smelly white and green goo. "You would think I'm shit. Great," he mumbled.

* * *

><p>Anko Mitarashi gave Obiko Uchiha a punch to the stomach. Out of revenge, the Uchiha chick grabbed her hair and bashed her head in the nearby wall repeatedly. Meanwhile, the growing audience full of guys was busy cheering over the hottest display of cat fight they have seen this week. Last week was the fight between a female jounin instructor and a female Hyuuga over a plate of chocolate cake in the bakery shop.<p>

Ah, it was good to live in Konoha.

"The last plate of dango is mine, bitch!" Anko screamed as she tackled Obiko. Well, tried to tackle. She had forgotten about the part where the Uchiha's specialty was to phase through any attacks.

"Bring it on, fucker!" Obiko shouted as she gave Anko one of her best roundhouse kicks. Sadly, the kick was blocked as Anko was always a better taijutsu fighter than her.

This is going to be a long fight.

"Kick her in the shin!"

"Woohoo! On the face, on the face!"

"Hug and make up!" All guys in the crowd looked at the last person who shouted that. "I mean, punch her more in the stomach!" Then everybody burst into cheers.

* * *

><p>Minato Namikaze was proud to see both of his students finally confessing to each other about their feelings. He knew about it all along since the first meeting where Kakashi scolded Obiko and the little girl gave the boy a middle finger.<p>

Kakashi's face was priceless as he would have never thought a girl could be so rude. Of course, after that day Kakashi would always rant about the 'Uchiha defect' being so unlady-like and Rin should teach that friend of hers to act like a girl and not some old crude. Obiko would adorably stick her tongue out to Kakashi and continue to label the silver haired boy an asshole.

Those were the best days of Team Minato.

In the current time, Obiko and Kakashi would still banter but it was not as harsh and violent like the old days. It was more of a couple's banter than anything.

Although, Minato mourn over the days where Kakashi was not open about his emotions. Don't get him wrong. He was happy that the Hatake kid he once knew grew empathy instead of being a cold-hearted weapon. But sometimes days like this makes him want to recall the younger times where everything was simple.

Kakashi hates but secretly loves Obiko's guts. Obiko hates but secretly adores Kakashi. Rin was in the middle, trying to coerce her teammates to just stop fighting. And he would be in their backs, laughing at his cute students. See? Simple.

Not like today, where Kakashi decided to visit the Hokage for another love advice.

"Minato-sensei, I need your help. It's about marriage."

What happened to the simple days of Team Minato? The Hokage thought as his face collided with the table.

"Wait, did you just say marriage?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and please leave a comment.<strong>


	3. Rewrite for the Better

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I'm sorry for not uploading any new chapters for so long. I've had a rough month and it's not getting any better.**

**Also, I've reread what I wrought and I felt like I want to rewrite everything from scratch.**

**I'm rewriting How I Met Your Mother and Niji currently.**

**Wish me luck! :D**


End file.
